Goblin Babe
by MyraValhallah
Summary: The Sequel to 'No Power' 23 year old Sarah Williams is a single mum and West End leading Lady, other than that... read and find out J/S and one way OC/S
1. Prologue

**_Here it is. The Sequel to 'No Power' I'm sorry it took so long. This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers of my other stories- thanks guys :)  
_**

_**Prologue**_

**T**he Goblin King sat stiffly in his throne, pretending to be interested in the delegates from the Avalon, who he was in fact, completely ignoring. Of course he'd know exactly what they said to him (Magic was a wonderful thing)

"Thank you for your time sire" the chief delegate bowed reverently, "Their Majesties send there regards"

"Give them mine in return" Jareth nodded imperiously as he allowed the lecture that his father had delivered via messenger to soak in to his memory.

When he was alone again, a rare occurrence due to the omnipresent Goblins and Chickens, he allowed himself to remember the greatest night of his long existence- that beautiful night six years ago when Sarah gave herself to him. After that night- her eighteenth birthday- he hadn't been able to go to her because she didn't call him again after that.

"Sarah" he breathed, summoning a crystal, "Show me Sarah."

The crystal dimmed then the image of a small house appeared. The most beautiful woman ever to grace his presence knelt there, tending to her garden. Suddenly, she started and looked up, as if called and a warm smile graced her features. A blonde small girl entered the scene, flying into Sarah's arms. Envy tore through Jareth, who had sullied _his_ Sarah with their mortal seed.

He'd seen enough- the crystal shattered.

_**A/N: That's all for now.**_

_**let me know what you think= no flames please :)**_


	2. The Show Begins

_**Two reviews already and I only started posing this morning. Thank you guys, this one's for you.**_

_**Well, on with the show :)  
**_

_** The Show Begins**_

Sarah Williams set the brush down on her dressing table. She had always preferred to do her own makeup for plays (much to the annoyance of the professional Makeup artists), her green face paint and long brown hair (Pulled back into a nerdy braid) made for the perfect Elphaba Thropp (_**A/N: I know Wicked hadn't been written in the 90s but it's a great show.**_)

There was a tap on the door, followed by the appearance of a familiar little face. Jae skipped in, followed by Sarah's good friend and Understudy, Emma Blake.

"Is she Ok?" Sarah asked, picking up her five year old

"I'm fine Mummy" Jae insisted

Sarah laughed, ruffling the feathery blonde mop that she'd inherited from her Father.

"She just wanted to tell you to break a leg" Emma grinned

"Break a leg!" Jae parroted, enthusiastically, flashing her sharp little teeth in a gorgeous smile

"Thank you Princess" Sarah laughed and hugged her daughter, "I'll see you in the interval"

"Bye mummy" Jae smiled, returning to Emma's side

"_Bring me down!_" Sarah sang from up on the Harness, the wooden shaft of the broom clasped in one hand, "_Aaahhh!_"

The stage went dark as the first act came to an end. Laughing, Sarah ran back to her dressing room. She re-applied her make up and brushed her hair again.

"Well done Mummy!" Jae squealed, barging into the dressing room

"Thank you my Jae-Fae" Sarah scooped up the wriggling five year old and deposited her on the dressing table, "Are you tired?"

"Nope" Jae had inherited Stubbornness from both sides. Her mouth was smeared with sticky brown goo. Sarah rolled her eyes, stubborn and hyper- what a combination,

"I wanna watch you be the witch!"

"Five more minutes Sarah" Emma's voice carried through the closed door

"Off we go honey" Sarah wiped Jae's mouth clean and led her out of the room.

After the encores Sarah found her arms full of flowers,

"Well done Sarah" Ruben Ellington, lighting assistant, and Sarah's latest unwanted admirer enthused. He then tried to pull her into his arms

"Get off Ruben" she all but growled, "I've got to get back to my dressing room, Jae's waiting for me-thanks for the flowers though"

With that she pushed past him and returned to the confines of her dressing room where Jae lay curled up on the couch.

After she had removed her grease paint and changed out of her costume, Sarah scooped Jae up and carried her out to her little car.

_**Wise Man's Hat: I think that's your lot.**_

_**Myra: For the time being, yes.**_

_**Wise Man's Hat: Please leave a contirbution in the little box.  
**_


	3. Of Drawings and Wishes

_**Hi. I'm sorry for the delay in getting this chapter- my word processor sucks.**_

_**As usual this chapter is dedicated to my reviwers-**_

_**0n with the show...  
**_

_**Of Drawings And Wishes**_

"What is it with her?" Ruben muttered.

Sarah Williams; beautiful, talented, popular- the woman was forever beating the men off with a stick; even though she never went to any after-show parties, preferring to spend time with her daughter.

Now it wasn't that he had anything against Jae- no indeed the girl was sweet and polite (and had her mum wrapped around her little finger). Ruben wasn't exactly an expert but it seemed to him that most single mothers would want a father figure for their children.

Suddenly there came a knock on the lighting booth door.

"Ruben?" Sarah entered, Jae balanced on her hip.

"Hey Sarah" he smiled at her, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I've got to pop out for a bit, will you watch Jae for me?"

His smile slipped a little, "Sure" he nodded, reaching out for the blonde pixie- he couldn't wait for Monday; she'd be back at school and away from the theatre.

"Be a good girl honey" Sarah pecked her daughter's cheek, "I won't be long"

"Bye Mummy"

"Thanks for this Ruben, see you later"

And so Ruben was left to watch the daughter of the beautiful Miss Williams.

As soon as he put Jae on the floor, Ruben turned his attention to testing the equipment- suddenly,

"Mr Ruben, can I have something to draw on please?" she asked, tugging on his sleeve

He thrust a pad and pencil into her hands, "Here, now, let me get on"

"Kay" she grinned, displaying a set of sharp white teeth, "Thank you"

'_The kid's being very quiet_' Ruben thought- she hadn't made a sound since he'd given her the paper half an hour ago. Suspiciously he glanced over his shoulder and saw her lying on her front, feet swinging, drawing intently. On the page was a lumpy creature with a squashed face and a pan on its head.

"Now what's that supposed to be?" he asked, smirking

"Goblin" she answered cordially, adding a tail onto the creature, "Mummy says that they come and take away the unwanted things"

"Oh really?"

Sarah didn't seem the type to indulge in fairytales to him.

"Yep, she says that you've got to wish for it to be taken or it won't go away"

Ruben snorted, '_kids_', "I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now, kid"

Thunder rolled, the lights in the booth went out and Jae vanished,

"I must say" a smooth voice tutted softly in the darkness, "That wasn't particularly nice of you was it? But, what's said is said"

The lights came on- though somewhat dimmer than before- to reveal a tall blonde man, standing on the very spot that Jae had been on not two seconds earlier,

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded, "And where is she?"

"I am the Goblin King" the blonde announced, "And the child, is in my castle- where you wished her to"

"What're you gonna do to her?" he glared at the so called king who, in response, rolled his eyes- a sneer pulling on his lips

"That's hardly any of your business is it now?" A glass ball appeared in his leather cased hand, "Unless you wish to attempt to win her back, do you?"

Ruben contemplated momentarily, "I've got to, her mum'll skin me if any thing happens to her."

Jareth didn't tell this mortal that the mother would forget her daughter if he lost the Labyrinth, "Very well"

The two men were suddenly stood on a hill overlooking the mighty Labyrinth

"The girl is there, in my castle" the Goblin King pointed to the distant building, "You have thirteen hours to complete the Labyrinth or the child becomes one of us forever; such a pity"

Before Ruben could ask what he meant by 'one of us' the Goblin King vanished.

_**What do you think?**_

_**Do you want details of Ruben's run?**_

_**Let me know what you think- please leave a contribution in the little box...  
**_


	4. Down In The Underground

_**Hi.**_

_**I am so sorry for the delay with this one- This story seems to be going rather slowly.**_

_**Thanks again to my dear reviewers and yet again this is dedicated to you...**_

_**Down In The Underground**_

Ruben stood at the out wall of the Labyrinth; searching for a way in.

"Thirty-four" a gruff voice counted, "Thirty-five"

The voice was followed by a short, leathery skinned man with a large nose and wisps of white hair poking out of the sides of his skull cap. The short man examined him a moment then demanded,

"What cha jus' starin' at th' wall fer?"

"I'm trying to find the way in"

The short man suddenly brought up a spray can and squirted a little flying thing, which fell to the ground with a muffled thump, raising a small cloud of dust.

"Thirty-six"

"What was that?"

"A fairy, Don' touch it though, it'll bite"

"You show me the…"

"Ya want t' find the way in. yer gotta ask the right question"

"Where's the entrance you stupid Gnome?" Ruben snapped

"I ain't no gnome- I's a Dwarf!" the Dwarf pointed at the wall, "There's tha entrance. Now clear off, I gots work ta do"

* * *

Jareth arrived in his throne room to find that the little blonde girl had climbed out of the pit and was perched on the arm of his throne; she was watching a group of the Goblins with interest.

"Shouldn't you be where you were put?" he asked her

"I don't know" she shrugged, "Mummy never said about it"

"Is that the way you address a king?" Jareth found that he was amused despite himself

The child turned to look at him; her large blue eyes seemed to be weighing him up, "I never met a king before Mister Jareth"

Jareth blinked, "And how do you know my name, little girl?"

"Mummy told me" she told him, "She says she knows you"

Jareth sat in his throne, with one leg between the child and the back of the throne, "So I once graced your mother with my presence did I?"

The girl let out a musical laugh

"And what is so funny?"

"You are" she giggled, "I'm Jae"

"Well Jae, how do you like your new home?"

"It's not my home" Jae stuck her tongue out at him, "You have no power over me"

* * *

Ruben meanwhile was wading through knee deep, gloopy marshland that smelt a distinctly like blue cheese. At this point he was wondering why he hadn't just asked that blue worm why he should never go 'that way'

All of a sudden he tripped, lost his footing and landed face first in the slop.

'_Just wonderful_'

* * *

"I have no power over you, eh" Jareth echoed, amused, "Now why say such a thing? Especially when you know it's a lie"

"Mummy told me that was how you beat the Goblin King"

"Your mother is a smart one isn't she- what is her name?"

"Mummy" Jae announced, unhelpfully

"GOBLIN KING!" a voice in his head bellowed, "GET YOUR LEATHER CLAD REAR UP HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

Jareth smirked, '_finally, she calls me_'

"Look Jae" he produced a crystal and handed it to her, "I've just been called upon, use this to watch R_uben_ if you like, and for the gods' sake, behave yourself"

* * *

Sarah couldn't believe it- she'd returned to the theatre to pick up Jae, only to find an empty room, a pile of glitter and the feel of _someone's_ magic in the air. Ruben had wished away the Goblin King's daughter- the clot.

She growled at him to come to her and sat down to wait.

While waiting she took deep steadying breaths- she wasn't ready for this; her intention had been to wait until Jae was older before she brought Jareth into the equation.

"Where are you Jareth?" she whispered, head in hands.

Hands closed gently around her shoulders, "Hello Sarah" he whispered back, "It's been a while"

* * *

_**There you go...**_

_**Please leave a contribution in the little box.  
**_


	5. Overdue Reunion

_**Fairly short chapter, and late again= I'm so sorry.**_

_**My thanks and Dedications to all of my lovely reviewers...**_

_**On with the show...  
**_

_**An Overdue Reunion**_

Sarah turned and wondered why she hadn't called the Goblin King back into her life five years ago. The way he was looking at her excited her, she hadn't felt like this since her eighteenth birthday.

"Jareth" she had to remain calm, "Where is Jae?"

"_My Mummy knows you"_

"_You have no power over me"_

The things Jae said and now he was with Sarah again he could see the similarities between them.

"You know very well where she is" he told her, "Her babysitter wished her away"

"I gathered that" she rolled her eyes, "I want to go to her"

"Precious thing" Jareth caressed her cheek, "I can't let you see her until the thirteen hours are up"

"What would you have done with her if she wasn't… mine" she asked; slightly amused that he hadn't figured out who Jae was yet.

"If Ruben lost I'd have had her adopted into a Fae family" Sarah smiled slyly, she was already part of one.

"Jareth, you remember the last time we were together?"

"How could I forget, my pet?" the Goblin king smirked, "You were the best I've ever had"

"Well…" she paused, "I've never been with another man"

* * *

Jareth was staggered, what was Sarah saying?

"Jareth?" she waved her hand in front of his face, "Are you in there?"

The Goblin King remained motionless. Suddenly he caught her elbows and, in an attempt to clarify demanded, "Jae is… _Mine_?"

Sarah's response was to laugh and kiss him, "I don't suppose the rules still apply for your family; do they Jareth?"

He snapped out of his daze fairly quickly after her kiss, "Rules…? Oh those rules, no Sarah-Mine"

He dropped a crystal at their feet and they vanished.

* * *

_**Took him long enough didn't it?**_

_**Sorry for the shortness, I've been really busy this last few days.**_

_**Please R&R (the bird-hat said he'd sue me if I used his line again. Lol)**_

_**Until Next Time...  
**_

* * *


	6. Beggar Man

_**Hey guys, I'm back sooner than I thought I'd be.**_

_**My thanks and dedications to all my lovely reviewers :)**_

_**On with the show...  
**_

_**Beggar Man**_

When Jareth and Sarah arrived in the, oddly empty, throne room Sarah's attention was immediately drawn to the throne where Jae was curled up- fast asleep, one of Jareth's crystals was clutched in her little hands.

"I wasn't expecting her to fall asleep like that." Jareth couldn't help smiling as Sarah knelt before the throne and gently brushed _their_ daughter's mess of blonde hair out of her face.

"Don't worry" Sarah chuckled softly. "Ever since she was a baby she's been able to fall asleep on cue, as it were"

"A family trait it would seem" Jareth muttered

"Pardon me?"

"All my life I've been able to fall asleep whenever I wanted to, suddenly decide to sleep and I do. Jae must be the same."

Sarah laughed. The crystal in Jae's hand glowed softly. Jareth eased it out of her grip and looked into it.

"It seems about time for me to harass the cretin who wished my daughter away" he mused. "My love, follow this crystal; it'll take you up to a room where you can lay her"

He dropped the said crystal and it started to roll away- Sarah scooped Jae up and followed it.

* * *

Ruben landed with a dull thud. He'd tripped over a root or something. A crystal rolled by him. Intrigued Ruben stood and followed the glass orb, it rolled up to a tall creature that was sat under a hedge, holding a metal cup. The crystal landed in the cup with a soft, 'ting'

"Oh" the beggar said in a high scratchy voice as he looked into the cup. "And what do we have here?" he offered the cup

"I've nothing to…"

"Nothing?" the beggar mocked. "Nothing!" he repeated standing. "Nothing tra, la, la!"

The beggar whisked off his coat and the Goblin King was revealed, looking at him with distain. "Well, if it isn't you."

"What do you want?" Ruben snapped

A smug smirk crossed the King's face. "How are you enjoying my labyrinth, Ruben?"

Ruben's reply was an overly affected yawn,

"Oh dear" the King drawled, sarcastically. "Is my labyrinth boring you?" '_Does my daughter's life mean so little to you?_' he thought angrily. "Then how about making it somewhat more interesting..."

Jareth clicked his fingers and a huge boulder appeared, rolling towards the mortal.

* * *

_**This chapter ended up shorter than I planned.**_

_**I finally own a copy of the Labyrinth DVD *Does happy dance* I love my local market arcade :) Irritatingly my DVD player decided to die just after I got it home... :(  
**_

_**But enough of that. The boulder is just the start of what Jareth has in store for Ruben, there's more in the next chapter.**_

_**Please R&R...  
**_


	7. In The Junk Yard

_**Hi, I'm back. :)**_

_**I'm sorry I was so long in updating this one- but I've just started back at school and the Homework load is scary.**_

_**but enough of my woes, I'd like to dedicate this chapter, as usual, to my lovely reviewers**_

_**On with the show...  
**_

_**In The Junk Yard.**_

Sarah followed Jareth's crystal up to a set of double doors. They opened for her to reveal a clean airy room with a small four-poster bed covered with a patch work quilt and pillow case. The walls were the same pale yellow as the ones in Jae's bedroom Aboveground. There were beautiful toys and books arranged on shelves.

"Like it?"

Sarah, who had just laid Jae on the bed, jumped.

"I'm sorry my love" Jareth pulled her close and kissed her neck. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"This room is perfect for her." Sarah smiled. "How did you do it so fast?"

"The labyrinth made this room suitable for her." Jareth explained. "This was my own room when I was a child. The bed is the only thing that remains the same."

Sarah turned to look at Jareth; he pressed his lips to her forehead. "So how's Ruben doing?"

* * *

Ruben was scrabbling through piles of rubbish- he wasn't entirely sure that he still had all of the body parts he'd had at the start of his run; thanks to that little fox thing which lived in that foul smelling swamp place- the insane creature had attacked him with a walking stick. Other than that, he'd run afoul of a Sphinx and was almost beheaded by some singing creatures that seemed to take pleasure in ripping their own limbs off.

"Hey!" an indignant piece of rubbish snapped. "Watch where you're going!"

It straightened up and he discovered that the piece of rubbish was in fact, a short man whose back was hunched under the weight of the sheer amount of old broken stuff he had piled up over goodness knows how long.

"I'm sorry" he frowned slightly. "I was looking for something." But what that something was had sailed straight out of his head.

"Was this it?" the man held up a pair of football boots.

He was filled with the desire to take back his ratty old boots. "Yeah"

"Well then" the man paused to pick up a drum and settled it amid the other things on his back. "Let's see what we have in here, follow me"

Ruben was led into a little hut like thing only to find himself in his flat- though there was something different about it that he couldn't place the difference.

_

* * *

_

_**Not particuarly long I know. The next chapter SHOULD be longer.**_

_**Please R&R- until next time...  
**_


	8. Out Of The Mouths Of Babes

_**Here we go.**_

_** As usual my thanks to my dear reviewers, this is for you.**_

_**On with the show...  
**_

_**Out Of The Mouths Of Babes**_

"What are you chuckling at?"

Jareth's mismatched gaze snapped up from the crystal in his hand to the angel smiling up at him.

"Ruben is in the Junk Yard precious"

"And you're chuckling at the fact that the man who wished our daughter away is so close to solving the Labyrinth?" the skepticism in her tone was impossible to miss

"Darling" he rose from his throne and appeared at her side. "Just because you managed to escape from the junk yard at fifteen years old doesn't mean that a full grown man will be able to as well" offered her the crystal. "He may be there a while"

Sarah looked into the orb and giggled at the sight of Ruben Ellington being piled up with assorted worthless and broken old stuff.

"I'll be sending him a reminder in about an hour and a half. I don't want that clot in my Junk Yard for the rest of eternity"

"Jareth, what happens if a runner doesn't get out of the Junk Yard before time runs out?"

"Well, usually they turn in to Foragers" he told her. "The residents of the Yard though sometimes I allow them a fighting chance"

"You mean that I could have ended up as one of _them_?" Sarah demanded

"No my darling" Jareth attempted to sooth her. "I would have come for you and offered you to my heart as I did anyway."

"You really do love me, don't you?" she smiled and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"I think I proved that when Jae was conceived" he pulled her close. "Now I want you to answer a question" he touched her left hand gently and a warmth around one finger made her glance down at it. On her ring finger was a white band engraved with the insignia of a cross in a circle- the engraving was a spectacular shade of blue.

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

He nodded. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my queen?"

She barely managed to breath. "Yes" before the King pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Ooh" a cheeky little voice giggled in a sing song voice.

"_Mummy and Jareth sitting in a tree_

_Doing what they should not be_

_K.I.S.S.I.N.G._

_Kissing snogging down the tree_

_First comes love_

_Then comes Marriage_

_Then comes the baby in the golden Carriage"_

The Goblin King and his future queen jumped apart and stared at the throne where a certain blonde individual sat cross legged watching the couple with that expression that only small children can use when they see people kissing.

"There are one or two minor problems with that _delightful_ poem little one" Jareth smiled. One arm coiling around Sarah's waist

"Oh?" Jae blinked. "What?"

"I don't want you to call Jareth by his first name Jae-Fae" Sarah smiled

"What do you want me to call him Mummy?" she asked looking up at the blonde man

"What do your friends call their fathers little one?" Jareth replied

Jae looked at Sarah questioningly. When she nodded a pair of bright blue eyes lit up.

"Daddy"

* * *

_**Aww.**_

_**I like the idea of Jae being able to move about the castle like a cat (silently).**_

_**There's more to come, but in the mean time; let me know what you think :)**_


	9. Crystal Games

_**Hello Again.**_

_** My sincerest apologies for keeping you waiting for this. My Homework load has just grown exponentially.**_

_**Once again thank you to all my reviewers- I couldn't do it without you guys. :)**_

_**And now, on with the show...  
**_

_**

* * *

Crystal Games**_

"**Daddy?"** Jae repeated, more of a question this time as she stood up on his throne- in a futile attempt to make herself as tall as he.

"That would be me little one" Jareth smiled, a smile he usually reserved for children wished into his care.

"Is Mummy the princess from the red book?" she asked

"Red book little one?" Jareth asked, knowing full well which book she meant.

"Daddy!" Jae squealed. "The red Laby-rinf book!"

"He was teasing you baby" Sarah stepped in

"It's a father's prerogative Precious" Jareth told his beloved then turned back to Jae. "Yes little one. Your mother was the princess"

"I'm not little" Jae stuck her tongue out at her father. "I'm just small"

"Forgive me princess" he picked her up. "I shall try not to do it again"

"Am I a princess?" Jae giggled as her father lifter her above his head. "For real?"

"Of course you are Jae-Fae" Sarah told her. "Daddy is the Goblin King"

"And your mother is soon to be the Goblin Queen" Jareth swung Jae onto his hip. "Making you the Goblin Princess and heir to the kingdom"

The family stood together until a goblin ran in.

"Kingy, The man is in the city"

"Distract him until I say otherwise" Jareth told him. "The child will be staying here regardless. She is my heir"

"She's Princess?" the Goblin seemed to be a particularly smart one

"That is correct."

The goblin had now noticed Sarah. "You the girl who ate the peach!" it stared at her

"Not only that" Jareth wrapped his free arm around Sarah's waist. "She is your Queen, The mother of the princess"

"Hello Queen" the Goblin bowed, before scurrying off to relay his king's orders.

* * *

Ruben had finally managed to escape from the Junk Yard and was now in what seemed to be the low rent district of the Goblin city. He figured that he had about half an hour in which to rescue Jae from the Goblin King. All was quiet until…

"ATTACK!" the cry rose up from all sides and droves of armoured goblins rained down upon him.

* * *

Jareth was reclined upon his throne, Sarah was in his lap and Jae was playing with a crystal that Jareth had given her; suddenly.

"Mummy Daddy!" she cried. "Look what I did" she turned to face her parents (who were, to be frank, still amazed that the stubborn girl had accepted her long lost father so easily)

"What is it Jae-Fae?" it was the first time that Jareth had referred to her in that way

Jae's fingers moved, allowing the crystal to roll across her finger tips.

Then, typically, it fell, vanishing on impact with the ground.

* * *

_**There you go...**_

_**A pretty short chapter I'm afraid- I promise that the next one will be longer (and a certain cretin finds out just who he wished away...)**_

_**Myra: "I claim no ownership of the phrase 'I'm not little I'm just small' a little kid I know says it I just thought it was cute:)"**_

_**Anywho... *wiseman's hat shows up***_

_**WMH: please leave a contiribution in the little box**_

_**Myra: Until next time...  
**_


	10. Almost There

_**Here we are again.**_

_**I must confess, sorry, that I have pushed back the final act of Ruben torturing one chapter further- but getting there is half the fun.**_

_**Thank you to my lovely reviewers**_

_**and now, on with the show...

* * *

**_

_**Almost There**_

**Ruben** had been almost totally covered in things that he'd completely forgotten the existence of when something had reminded him of what it was he was in this accursed place to do.

"I have to save Jae!" he cried out and set off scrabbling over the piles of rubbish to get to the castle.

* * *

"The Goblins don't fight well, do they daddy?" Jae looked at her father, from her seat on the arm of the throne.

"No little one" Jareth chuckled as she returned her gaze to the crystal he'd helped her to form. "Those ones do not"

The two Fae fell into peaceful silence, as they scryed the goings on in the Goblin City.

"You aren't teaching our daughter bad habits are you Jareth?"

The two blondes looked over at the doorway where Sarah had been standing watching her family.

"Wow Mummy!" Jae exclaimed. "You look really pretty!"

Sarah smiled at her daughter then looked to Jareth for his opinion on the dress she'd donned.

In the King's humble opinion his daughter's observation was entirely wrong. "Now, I wouldn't say that"

One of her dark eyebrows quirked. "Oh?" she asked; her sultry tone probably unintentional. "And what _would_ you say?"

His eyes drank her in greedily- in the sleeveless black silk she was wearing she looked every inch the Goblin Queen. The neckline was tantalising, and the bodice moulded to her torso and flowed seamlessly into the pooling skirt. The silk gloves she wore ended halfway up her upper arms. Her luxurious dark chocolate hair had been pulled away from her face and secured by some ornament before falling in loose curls down to her shoulder blades. He realized she expected an answer.

"I would say, my rose" he purred kissing her cheek. "That you are so much more than beautiful"

Jae took the opportunity to remind her parents of her presence by greeting the goblin who had come scuttling over to them.

"Hi" she smiled

"H-hell-lo" he stammered, pushing his oversized copper 'hat' away from his eyes, before turning to face his king. "S-si-re, the m-man!"

"What of him?" Jareth asked, unconcerned

"He ne-nearly…"

Sarah stopped him. "Ok, answer yes or no. Is the man nearly here?"

"Y-y-yes"

"Daddy" Jae clutched at her father, she knew what would happen if Mr Ruben got to the castle before the time ran out.

"Don't worry Jae-fae" both Jareth and Sarah soothed her.

"I have a plan" Sarah announced. "But we need to be in the Escher Room"

* * *

Ruben slipped into the castle, it was filthy- dust and chicken… leavings everywhere. He shuddered, even though, in an ideal world the kid wouldn't be around he couldn't leave her to live in a place like this, even if she wouldn't be human anymore.

'_Her mother will kill me if I don't save her_' was the only thing that was keeping him from letting the Goblin King keep Jae. The only thing that was keeping him moving towards a confrontation.

He entered an empty throne room and his gaze was drawn to the thirteen hour clock mounted on the wall- less than two minutes to thirteen. He had to be quick.

The next room he came to was just plain odd. It reminded him of a painting that he'd seen in a museum- stairs all over the place in all sorts of directions.

"Well, here goes" he muttered and descended the flight of stairs nearest to him.

* * *

**_There we go._**

**_Unfortunately the wiseman's hat cannot be..._**

**_WMH: Not so fast. Please leave a contribution in the little box!_**

**_Myra:*muttering angrily about pushy headgear* I know why the wiseman makes such a fuss about you now_**

**_:)  
_**


	11. Game Over

_**Hello my friends.**_

_** I have returned. Please excuse the wait- my poor Labyrinth Muse was shot halfway through writing this chapter. He's recovering though.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews guys**_

_**Now on with the show...

* * *

**_

_**Game Over**_

"Ah, you made it then" a velvet voice noted from behind. Ruben spun to find himself face-to-face with the Goblin King.

"Where's Jae?" he demanded sharply.

"Whom?" the Goblin King asked, sounding for all the world as though he couldn't care less.

"You know, the kid I wished away"

"Oh, you mean my newest subject" the king nodded. "She's probably getting drunk, like the rest of her kind"

As if on cue a three foot tall, mottled grey being stumbled onto the scene- wearing the same, if slightly tatty, blue T-shirt and shorts that Jae had been wearing, a drunken smile plastered on its squashed face.

"Ello- hic-Kingy" the Goblin slurred in Jae's voice

Ruben gasped, and Goblin-Jae turned to look at him, it-she had enormous lamp like eyes with red irises and crooked yellowing teeth had replaced the sharp white set. "Kingy, what'sh that?"

"That is a cretin" the king replied

"Ish it for eating?" the Goblin-Jae rasped.

The king ignored her. "You lost Ruben; the '_child_' is here to stay"

"That's because the stupid maze is impossible!" Ruben snarled. "No one could beat it!"

"Wrong again" the king scoffed. "The labyrinth has been beaten before"

"Oh really, who by?"

"She's standing right behind you" the Goblin King smirked

Ruben whirled and saw a teenaged girl standing half in shadow. A pair of green stared at him from the silhouetted face. He'd know those eyes anywhere. Sarah.

"You see" the King's face had softened slightly. "That insolent girl turned my world upside down. At fifteen years old she succeeded in solving a puzzle that a fully grown man could not"

All of a sudden a chiming began.

"Game over"

* * *

Ruben fell to his knees as the thirteenth chime died away. He'd failed- he'd allowed himself to be distracted by the Goblin King.

"Oh, do be quiet" Jareth scoffed. "You got further than most so I will be generous"

"Oh?" Ruben stared up at the monarch

"Before I send you home I will grant you one request" the king produced a crystal. "What will it be?"

"Change Jae back" was his instant reply

The crystal in the Goblin King's hand floated over to the goblin girl and burst on contact with her lank mop of hair; in an instant; in the goblin's place stood a beautiful blonde child in a blue dress that any Disney princess would kill her prince to get her hands on. She had a silver headband in her feathery blonde mane and faint streaks of colour across her eyelids.

"There" the king smirked. "The child is no longer a goblin; you may go"

"NO!" Ruben screamed. "I have to take her back to her mum!"

"You really think" the teenaged Sarah scoffed, moving forward and aging a year with each step. "That I'd want you when he once gave me such a precious gift"

She'd reached the king, and her proper age, by the end of her little speech. Ruben couldn't help but stare at the veritable goddess before him- he'd thought that she was hot in the leggings and T-shirt that she wore for rehearsals; but this Queenly Garb… he wanted her _so_ much.

"What gift?" Ruben blurted, thinking that he'd give her anything if she'd just leave the kid and come back with him. For some reason it didn't occur to him to ask how she'd got to this accursed place.

"This" her now gloved hand rested gently on Jae's head. "Little angel"

"No?" his cry was of blatant disbelief this time.

"Daddy?" Jae looked up at the king. "When's he going away?"

"Right now princess" Jareth pulled a crystal from the air and through it at Ruben.

As he vanished he heard _her_ utter a sultry. "Au revoir"

* * *

_**There we go.**_

_**What did you think of that.**_

_**Jareth: You kept me waiting Myra**_

_**Myra: *Unphased* I made my excuses at the top of the page- and anyway, isn't this where the Wise Man's Hat usually comes to bother me?**_

_**Jareth: *smirks* Sarah advised the Wise man that he and his hat should go to a councilor- for there arguments**_

_**Myra: *Myra starts shaking then bursts out laughing at the image of the Wise man and his hat in Relationship Therapy* so Jareth, may I have permission to borrow a certain line from the WMH?  
**_

_**Jareth: Just keep writing these JS stories and you can have whatever you want**_

_**Myra: This isn't the end dear readers so please leave a contribution in the little box.**_

_**:)  
**_


	12. Epilogue

_**Here it is- the very last chapter of Goblin Babe- I really hope you've all enjoyed reading this and that it has lived up to your expectations  
**_

_**I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed. And now without further ado...**_

_**On with the show...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Epilogue**_

There was a great hullaballoo in the Goblin Kingdom that day- every Goblin made his or her way to the castle beyond the city. The place hadn't changed a bit in the eight years since King Jareth had taken the 'Girl who ate the peach' as his Queen- besides, that is, the increased cleanliness of the city and castle.

In the antechamber at the outside the throne room thirteen year old Jae paced nervously

"Cheer up Jae-Fae" her little brother sneered the nickname. "If you mess up there's always me"

"Mother should never have told you about that male inheritance thing that happens in the Aboveground Kai" Jae told him shortly. "You've been a royal pain ever since"

The eight year old prince glowered at her.

Before he could make a counter argument the doors to the throne room flew open and a magical fan fair started up.

"That's my cue" Jae slipped behind a regal façade

"Break a leg" Kai told her. "And I mean that literally"

With a virtually imperceptible movement Jae summoned a crystal and threw it over her shoulder- it hit Kai squarely in the chest and he vanished; nothing was going to spoil this for her- especially not her bratty self centred little brother. She strode across the threshold and into the chamber.

* * *

That evening the crowned princess of the Goblins sat in the window of her bedchamber rolling a crystal over her hand- the ceremony had gone without a hitch; even though her mother hadn't been best pleased at discovering that Kai had been banished to an oubliette so he wouldn't interrupt. Her father however, had laughed it off- even if he claimed that some of the mayhem she caused was sending him prematurely grey.

On impulse she stood up on the window ledge and threw her self into the air- she felt the change happened automatically and she moved herself into an up-draft relishing in the feeling of the wind in her white and golden feathers.

Now she understood why her parents would take off for flights at random intervals- the freedom the avian form granted was marvellous. This was something she could hold over Kai until he himself turned thirteen- she flew on; over the labyrinth knowing that the morning would herald the start of Queen-craft lessons- but for now Jae the Barn owl would just enjoy her flight; no responsibilities, simply the wind in her feathers and the kingdom she was to inherit one day far below her- life was sweet.

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

****There we go- I hope you've all enjoyed reading this as I've enjoyed writing it**_

_**WMH: Why am I never in any of your stories?**_

_**Myra: Oh, um- Just say the line then we will talk this over. Ok**_

_***WMH glares at Myra***_

_**Myra:Ok, ok, say the damn line and I'll put you in my latest work in progress**_

_**WMH: Please leave a contribution in the little box!**_


End file.
